


Reality?

by TenderPerfectionist



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure, Conspiracy, Danger, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderPerfectionist/pseuds/TenderPerfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Is Governor Gumball's 19 year old son.<br/>Having recently graduated high school Benjamin is sent off to  Zephyr University. A campus for only kids born into the most rich, popular, and famous families . After finally adjusting to his new dorm on campus he begins having reoccurring dreams about being royalty.</p><p>Marshall lee and Marceline Abadeer,  President Abadeer's twins.</p><p>Marshall Lee, Bad boy on campus. Sounds pretty awesome right?<br/>not when daddy dearest doesn't approve. But who cares when you can simply embarrass him over and over again. He doesn't care about you. he only cares about appearance to the public eyes. so why not have some fun with that?</p><p>Not saying Marceline doesn't have her moments like her brother does, but flirting with nerdy prepubescent teen boys gets boring after a while, She wants a challenge. Someone who wouldn't be as easy as the others, and she might've just found him.</p><p> </p><p>Finn just wants to help out his twin sister, Fionna. After a phone call from  his sister asking him to visit her at her university leads to Finn finding himself being convinced to enroll at the school! Austin, Finn's best friend starts to get stranger and stranger once he hears the news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin's POV

 

My body felt stiff. Impossible to move from the sitting position I currently was in on a large king sized bed. My eyes still functioned fine, fully capable of looking around.

 

Fluorescent colored walls a large variety of colors used. This room mainly was built up of pink and yellow. The room smelled of candies and cakes, sweets in general. It was so familiar to me, yet so distant in my memories I couldn't remember where it was from.

 

This was a bedroom, my bedroom? No it couldn't be. My room wasn't nearly as big as this, nor these colors. It looked as if only a being of royalty, could live in a room this lovely. Also the royal attire and small golden crown laid out on the dresser helped with this theory, I reached out- 'Wait I thought I couldn't move only minutes ago why can I move now??,' without another thought I took advantage of my now moving body and I proceeded to reach out for the end of the bed. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and taking in the room a bit more; old fashioned furniture mixed with much more modern types.

 

The outfit laid out was too far to see clearly. I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to the bright pink attire laying on the dresser, feeling through my fingers the soft silky fabric. It was nice, looking at the assorted colors of light and dark, Pink, purple, and a lovely gem in the center, on the belt area near the waist and on the crown. I left the clothing be even though something was telling me to try it on. Not knowing whether the owner would return or not. I looked over seeing a mirror near the far corner beside the bed; my body began moving on its own towards the mirror. One half of my head screamed 'Keep going!' whilst the other side spoke 'No, stay away, you have no place to look at this person's belongings' My head felt like it was going to split in two, the pain was agonizing but I continued making my way to the mirror. My eyes widened while I stared back at my own reflection. Was that me? No... No, no, no. That in no way could be me! My hair isn't pink it's Auburn! My eyes... my skin...This body.... this body wasn't human in no way possible could this body be human so how could this be me in the mirror... WHAT IS THIS?!

 

I shot up into a sitting position in my bed with a scream. Broken breaths could be heard as I tried to calm myself. Not this dreams again, I thought it was gone. I though Father said it was finished. Why? Why can I never remember it once it's finished? I looked over to the lamp, leaning over and turning on the light. I screamed, which meant Eliza would be up to check in on me any moment. I'm a mess.

Hopefully it's just jitters... I'm finally going out on my own to Zephyr University. I'll have my own dorm, so I won't have any issues with roommates about my...nightmares.

 

Finally Benjamin Bubbah Gumball is going to make his own name

 

I made my way to the limo, I had already had my bags packed and the maids were helping me pack them in the vehicle. Father wasn't there to send me off but Eliza was a good enough replacement.

 

* * *

 

"Do you have your medication?"

"Yes Eliza"

"Your tooth brushes?"

"Yes Eliza"

"Do you have your cellphone? You always forget your cellphone; I should check your bags-"

"Eliza I have everything I'm fine!" I laughed, giving Eliza a reassuring smile. Eliza gave me a reluctant smile, nodding her head slightly trying to convince herself to let me go.

"A-alright. I guess you’re ready to go now then, call me when you arrive sir" I bent down so I was at the height of the older woman. She kissed my forehead and rubbed my cheeks with her hands letting me get into the car.

The car drive was about an hour and a half long; I found myself making conversation with my driver half the time and the other half I found myself playing games on my phone on just staring out the window at the passing trees, people and cars.

 

"We're here" said the driver as he pulled up in front of the large facility, it was absolutely wonderful. I could see the dorms which were about a block away from the laboratory, ohh the lab!! I'm most excited for the lab. To work on experiments on my free time in a professional lab is dreams come true. I grinned cheek to cheek looking over the campus the students walking by looked like well-educated and just pleasant individuals to be around which made me ten times more excited to be enrolled in Zephyr.

I unbuckled my seat belt and made my way out of the car and to the end to help the driver get my bags out the trunk of the limo, I could feel the eyes of curious passers, on me as I put the suitcases down beside each other, it wasn't as bothering as it used to be for me. I understand pulling up in a limo is bound to bring me attention and I’ve adjusted.

After getting my bags all out the limo left. Leaving me to start out my life as a college student! I was much more excited for this than I should have been. This is ridiculously amazing; I’m no longer the son of a governor but just a normal kid!

“Awesome!” I said out loud, with a large grin.

“Thanks~”  said a low tone coming from my left side; I turned to take a look at the owner of the voice to find a decently attractive male now facing me, he stood at about 6"1 with raven hair and amber eyes that would make you melt into a puddle at his feet. His hands were in the pockets of his attack on titan zip-up jacket  that was opened showing the green lantern  tee shirt he wore underneath. He had black dance trousers and black leather vans on as well. His random choice of clothing and his undeniable bedhead showed he woke up probably thirty minutes ago and kind of just through something together and came out here but It didn't look that bad, actually. 

"Oh? Sorry I was just talking to myself, I didn't mean to make you think-"

"You're Benjamin right?" He interrupted, looking me over, he had a ghost of a smile on his face as he made a tutting noise and a quiet "Mhm" to himself.

"Yes?" I said questioning the strange boys behavior as he had a small smile placed on his face.

"My name is Marshall, I'm supposed to give you a tour of the campus, our fathers' know each other and this was their idea of course." He said looking over at the campus.

I looked in his direction. It was probably best if I did go with him, he clearly knew what he was doing and it seemed  he would be my first friend here, I didn't want to mess something like that up and end up making an enemy. "Sounds good, But could we make a stop at my dorm?" He let out a chuckle  at what I said making me raise a brow at him.

"I can take you to OUR dorm. You're rooming with me."

Wait, what ?  
  
"I thought I had a single dorm room!" Marshall shrugged, "Change of plans" he said as he walked over, picking up some of my luggage and started walking  towards the dorms, I quickly picked up the rest and followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think after reading this over I might go to third person


End file.
